The hypothesis of this study is that standard methods of skin preparation prior to application of EMLA cream will affect the absorption of its active components and impact its effectiveness. This open label study will evaluate the effectiveness and safety of EMLA on skin prepared by chemical and mechanical methods. Relief of pain associated with venipuncture will be assessed. A pharmacokinetic evaluation of the absorption of lidocaine and prilocaine will also be made. The significance of this study is that EMLA cream is a widely used topical analgesic but has not been evaluated under conditions that may disrupt the stratum corneum barrier. Therefore, the effect of four commonly used skin preparation procedures on the effectiveness of EMLA cream has significance for the routine use of this product.